


Eyes, Burning Bright

by asaharei, floofboy



Series: Embrace Your Grief and Delight (English Translation) [3]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Ros, Demon Alba, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaharei/pseuds/asaharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: An extra story for the Angel and Demon AU.A translation of燃え盛る瞳byハレイ (harei).
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Series: Embrace Your Grief and Delight (English Translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879801
Kudos: 12





	Eyes, Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [燃え盛る瞳](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707107) by ハレイ. 



> A/N:
> 
>   * This is an extra story for the Angel and Demon AU. It will make no sense unless you’ve read that story first.
>   * While they aren’t really doing anything explicit, since it’s pillow talk, I set it as M-rated.
>   * It’s short. My Japanese is bad and it’s difficult for me to describe expressions from my native language.
> 


To the demon world, a fallen angel is a special existence. Not only because of their origins, but because a fallen angel and a demon can be differentiated with a single glance. Their raven-black wings, plump with feathers, are a far cry from a demon’s boney wings. Neither do they have a demon’s characteristic horns or triangle-tipped tail - if you looked past their wings, they’d look rather like any of God’s creations. But to Fall is to be abandoned. In that sense, fallen angels are no different than demons. 

But Ros has always had red eyes. When he was a human, when he was an angel, and even now that he’s Fallen, he’s always had fire-red eyes inherited from his mother. This has become a natural camouflage of sorts, and from afar, you wouldn’t be able to notice the vertical slits in his eyes. Since Ros tends to smirk a lot due to his personality, he ends up showing off his new fangs fairly often - but if he doesn’t spread his wings, from far away he’d look like a human who wandered into the demon world. 

When he’s in the human world, particularly when he’s travelling with Crea, his appearance is incredibly useful. There’s no need for him to be careful about hiding his identity. But that isn’t the case in the demon world.

When he lies down in bed, the demon laying next to him always steals little glances towards him. It isn’t as though Ros hadn’t noticed it before, but originally, it had just been too bothersome to mention. But eventually, he began to think it was idiotic. They were sleeping in the same bed, turned towards each other, and yet his lover was still turning his face away despite clearly wanting to see him. 

Since Ros has the ability to correct this situation, he speaks up- “If you want to watch me, then why don’t you do it?”

Alba blushes a little. He looks like he’s desperately holding back his joy, like a child faced with candy. 

“Really?”

“I’m only saying it once, so if you ask anything more I’m punching you.”

“O-okay…”

Shifting over, Alba faces Ros and boldly stares into his eyes. Just as he expected, Alba was holding back- so Ros adds on-

“You can come closer.”

Like a puppy given permission to move, Alba shifts his body just a little bit closer, and softly caresses Ros’ cheek. Then his fingers flit downwards, brushing past Ros’ hair to rest at the nape of his neck. Alba lovingly massages at his neck again and again, as though he longs for the rough feeling of Ros’ skin. Strands of his tousled hair are brushed back from his forehead.

As those black eyes gaze towards him, Ros gazes right back as well. While theoretically, all demon eyes should be made the same, Alba’s eye colour is so dark, you could only barely make out his pupils. In the past, Alba was laughed at for his dull eye colour, but now, most demons would likely wet themselves in fear if they were glared at by these narrowed eyes.

But to Ros, these eyes are still a boy’s eyes, just as they were in the past. And the boy in question is desperately lost in thought, brows furrowed. Ros can hazard a guess to what he’s thinking. 

_I was the one to make Ros into a demon- into an existence with eyes like this._

This was the result of Alba’s selfishness, and thus something that wouldn’t have happened without him. His furrowed brow is probably a combination of two things - his sense of responsibility, and his anger. Anger towards himself, for feeling a little bit of possessive joy at this.

While Alba isn’t a very demonic demon, he shows his true nature as a demon at times like this. His kind sincerity and his demon-like greed melds together, making a mess of his mind. Then finally, unable to hide it any longer, it threatens to spill out into his gaze. It just goes to show how deeply fixated Alba is on Ros. Alba had done things that shook both Heaven and the demon world to their very cores. And so Ros Fell.

In other words, Ros was the one to make Alba into a true demon.

That feels very nice to Ros. Causing the birth of a true demon as an angel - no doubt that sin is deep. He expects that Heaven wouldn’t consider Falling to be enough to atone for that sin. But that just means that he's being even more of a bother to Heaven. Ros is now a resident of the demon world anyways - it’s no skin off his back whatever Heaven might think. He couldn’t care less about whatever judgement others laid down upon him. It’s far more important to him to carry out his atonement for his own crime, his crime of leaving the sides of the people he cares for twice over.

“Your eyes are always so pretty,” says Alba, caressing Ros’ neck. 

Ros always responds in the same way to those words. “It’s your fault.”

“Yeah… I know,” says Alba, not sounding ashamed in the slightest.

Ros reaches out and embraces the demon in front of him. Shrinking the distance between them to nil also means that they can’t see each other any longer. After all, if they’re close enough for Ros to rest his chin against Alba’s shoulder, they can’t see each other’s faces, or eyes, or anything.

As Ros expected, Alba sounds a little displeased. “I still want to look.”

“Are you a pervert or what?”

As is routine at this point, Alba’s tail begins to wag, then slips around Ros’ leg. Pouting, he carefully avoids Ros’ hands pushing him back, then, draping himself over Ros, he looks down at his fallen angel - his, and no one else’s.

A flame deeper than red flickers in the depths of those black eyes- Alba’s “source” is burning. A source awakened by the fallen angel he faces now, a physical manifestation of his fixation. In this dim, flickering candlelight, the shadows cast by Alba's wings are reflected onto Ros' eyes, burning with red.

“I want to do it one last time,” Alba says firmly, but then suddenly, as though he remembered something, he adds on- “Um, I mean, for tonight. Like, not including tomorrow and stuff.” 

It was so funny Ros had to bite down a laugh. Still, Ros proceeds to praise Alba in complete sincerity. 

“You really are a horrible demon.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: As always, please consider leaving a like and a bookmark [here](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13530145) if you enjoyed! (I most definitely did 🥺)
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Expressions in my native language (that I wrote myself) are so different from my thought processes in Japanese that I may not have translated them well.
> 
> This is a short story I wrote to express the very core of Alba and Ros’ relationship in this AU I thought up.
> 
> I wrote this before I completed Part 2, so I wrote the epilogue of the main story assuming that this epilogue also happened. 
> 
> After the end of the main story, Ros is running around pretty freely in the demon world, and Alba is pretty clingy. I wish for their eternal happiness…!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading until the end!


End file.
